My Tiny Wife
by ii Digestive Reader ii
Summary: Husband. He grinned at that, dropping her hand and brushing her temple. "Morning my tiny wife."
1. Chapter 1

My Tiny Wife

* * *

Anakin wasn't used to sleeping in. There was no buzz of a thousand lightsabers, no chattering outside in the halls outside, no engines and honking motorists. Just...quiet. Peace.

He closed his eyes against the rising Nubian sun, feeling a light breeze drift through the curtains and over his bare skin. A small smile crossed his face - they must have forgotten to close the windows when they fell asleep.

 _Whenever that was._

Thinking of the memories of the previous night - which made him feel hazy and tingly and warm - he shifted to his back. The sheets around him were so much warmer and softer than the ones at the Temple - he made a mental note to buy some when he was knighted and given his own private room.

A warm hand stretched over his chest, slim and free of calluses. He grasped it gently, bringing it to his lips.

"'morning husband," Padmé murmured, tucking into his side, her braid spilling over his arm.

 _Husband. He_ grinned at that, dropping her hand and brushing her temple. "Morning my tiny wife."

Padmé craned her neck and squinted, watching him laugh at her mock annoyance.

* * *

"Oh my God, can you stop worrying? I'll be _fine."_

General Skywalker huffed, folding his arms over his chest while he followed Senator Amidala into the kitchen. "Asking me to stop worrying is like asking me to stop breathing."

Dormé - seated at the table eating a quick luncheon - didn't bother to move from her seat. She knew from experience that whatever they were arguing about would be resolved within hours.

They just liked to do it loudly.

 _They liked to do everything loudly._

"Padmé - I don't want to you heading into an active war zone!"

Senator Amidala groaned, opening the refrigerator and pulling out an apple. "Ani, I'll have you and the GAR protecting me -"

"I can't focus on the battle if I'm worried about you!"

Dormé glanced over - then gaped a bit - when her mistress stood on a chair, hilariously still inches shorter than her husband.

"This is a dipolmatic mission, Anakin Skywalker." Senator Amidala poked the General in the chest, glaring at him. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

General Skywalker ran a hand through his hair - really, it was strange to see him without the padawan braid - and rolled his eyes. "As my tiny wife commands."

"Jerk," she muttered, giving him a light shove and laughing when he gave an overdramatic gasp and grasped at his shoulder.

Dormé shook her head. She didn't agree with her mistress's marriage, but they seemed happy enough.

Most of the time.

* * *

Padmé woke to an empty bed. It wasn't the most alarming thing to happen - she was married to a Jedi and a soldier. He was often gone for long spans of time, sometimes without notice, and occasionally had to leave for the Temple before dawn broke.

But this morning she knew he was in the apartment - the shower in the 'fresher was running, and probably would be for a long time. Being born on a desert planet, Anakin had never experienced water showers before Coruscant. He took long ones when he was home - home, she loved that word - and always came out looking far less troubled.

She glanced at the chrono, pleasantly surprised to realize she wasn't needed at the Nubian Embassy until later in the morning. With a smile she slid out of bed, slipping out of her sleepwear - really his tunic - and padded into the 'fresher, listening to him hum while she bound her hair into a bun.

"The water's getting cold Angel," Anakin called - sang really - and then chuckled at her responding snort. He pulled the glass door of the shower aside, steam spilling out.

"You're so dramatic." She grasped his hand, letting him tug her into the warmth. The water hit her from all sides - benefits of having a Senate apartment - but that wasn't what she was focused on. No, she was really focused on the way he pushed her against the wall of the shower, kissing her quite eagerly.

"This is how we're starting the morning?" She murmured between kisses, accidentally biting his lip in surprise when he tugged her legs around his waist. "Shower sex?"

Anakin laughed, burying his head into her shoulder, holding her tightly. "Mm hmm."

"Sure I'm not too heavy?"

He chuckled, lips heavy on her neck. "You're light as a feather, my tiny wife."

* * *

The apartment was quiet, unbelievable so. There was no movement, no security moving around, no handmaidens talking - just silence. Even C-3PO and R2 were shut down, tucked into a corner.

Everyone had been given the day off - even Anakin had filed for a day. He hadn't given a clear reason to Obi-Wan - just that he wasn't feeling to great mentally, and didn't think he should be at the Temple for the day.

Obi-Wan looked skeptical, but it wasn't a total lie, and his former master had nodded assuringly and promised to pass on the message.

The bubbling of the caf machine brought his attention back to the present. He sighed, switching the machine off and pouring a mug slowly. He didn't usually put sweetener in his caf, but today he did - zoochberry syrup - and stirred it slowly while walking to the living room.

An armchair was still turned over. Grimacing, Anakin set the mug on a coaster before righting it, not wanting to think of the previous few days, wanting to put everything behind them.

 _Stupid. Idiot. Why did you do it?_

 _But what would Clovis have done if you hadn't shown up?_

"You're still here?"

Anakin glanced up, watching his tiny wife in the threshold between the hallway and the living room. It killed him to witness the nervousness on her face, the way she rubbed her arms and glanced skittishly around the apartment.

"Yeah." He shrugged before shifting the armchair into its correct place. "Thought I'd take a day - rather my thoughts."

"Oh...okay."

He pressed his lips together, glancing away, towards the rising sun. "I brewed a pot of caf."

She nodded, wrapping her shawl tight around her while walking into the kitchen.

Shoulders slumping, Anakin sat on the couch and took his caf in hand. The warmth of it spread through his organic fingers. He glanced over when the floorboards creaked a moment later, pleasantly surprised to watch his wife sit down beside him.

She tucked her legs against her chest, holding the caf close, staring at the Coruscanti skyline.

"Do you want to move to Naboo when the war is over?" Anakin asked quietly.

* * *

 _Author's note: so here's this fic. I really enjoyed how this turned out!_

 _(I might do a part 2 dealing with RotS - we'll see)_

 _Let me know what you think! :D_

 _(As usual, I'll fully edit this later)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

He remembered the first time he walked these floors, staring around in wonder, having trouble staying in a straight line. Obi-Wan's hand had been on his shoulder, a rare show of touch and comfort, like he knew how overwhelming it was. Had that hand not been there, Anakin might have wandered off and disappeared forever within the halls.

Now, he did know that building like that back of his hand, and walked confidently through the entrance, feeling sore and exhausted and just barely able to form a coherent thought.

Luckily, it was Senator Organa talking to him - not some gundark like Orn Free Taa or Lott Dod.

"...the Republic cannot praise you enough."

Anakin attempted himself out of the fog he had been in, making sure to put one foot in front of the other, not focus on the beings behind them, the thousands of presences in the buildings, the hum of trillions of beings all over Coruscant. He tried to focus on only one presence. "Thank you, Senator Organa."

"Well Count Dooku…"

 _There._ Anakin nodded his head, a bit distracted and not quite hearing what the Senator was saying, watching his lips move and wondering why the hell his wife's Force presence felt different than usual. "The fighting will continue until General Grievous is spare parts," he managed when he realized the Senator had stopped talking.

Bail gave a small chuckle. "Well, I can do everything I can to save it."

 _Ah - he's talking about saving the Republic._ He glanced out of his peripheral vision, trying not to smile and coming to a stop. "Excuse me."

"Certainly."

He didn't bother to wait if Bail was looking - he trusted the man enough to know that if he did witness a private moment, he would keep quiet about it.

His feet went on their own accord, nearly sprinting over to her, easily picking her up and spinning her about. _Five months...man, wait until he told her about Mandalore…_

Padmé held him closely, barely able to get a word out she was so choked up. "Oh Anakin…"

"I missed you Padmé ."

"There were whispers - that you'd been killed."

Anakin forced a small smile, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm alright...it feels like we've been apart for a lifetime...we might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped...I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges."

He kissed her, not caring that there were cameras in the halls or Mace and the Chancellor only thirty meters away - the cameras couldn't view them, not at this angle - and well frankly, he didn't care anymore who knew.

"Wait - not here."

"Yes, here - I'm - I'm tired of all this deception, I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin...don't say things like that."

They stared at each other, each silently trying to win a battle that was three years in the making. He would have quit the Order if she'd asked, she wouldn't have wanted him to…

They seemed to mutually agree not to worry about it for now - five months apart and they were already arguing? - and embraced again.

Anakin tucked his head against hers, feeling her quiet breaths, the way she... _wait_ … He pulled away, holding her in concern. "Are you all right? You're trembling...what's going on?"

Padmé looked close to tears, her voice cracking a bit. "Something...wonderful has happened...Ani, I'm pregnant."

His world began to spin. _Fuck….fuck fuck fuck. Idiot - wait no, what? How - we're so careful, always so careful - how in the galaxy…_ From the moment they had been married, Padmé had talked about kids - it was half-baked idea, whispers at night, dreaming when the war was over and Ahsoka had been knighted and her term in the Senate ended.

Those peace talks, on Kalevala all those months ago...they had talked about it in earnest, hoping and praying and crying when it was ripped away from them so cruelly.

Bringing himself back to the present, Anakin looked at her scared expression. This was happening - now. This was happening now, and he was to be a father. How far along she was he had no idea - he could guess, maybe - at least five months, maybe a bit more.

"That's….that's - that's wonderful."

"What are we going to do?"

Anakin swallowed, internally screaming at himself, realizing how scared she must have been all these months. _I should have been there, I should have been there…_

"We're not going to do anything right now, alright? This is a happy moment." Anakin smiled, a genuine one this time, and put a hand on her neck, feeling her tension loosen. "The happiest moment of my life."

* * *

" _I'm busy tonight."_

"Uh huh - I believe you."

" _Fuck off old man."_

Obi-Wan laughed, glancing away from pouring his tea and towards the hologram of Anakin Skywalker. He looked so... _happy._ So happy it hurt. Brimming from being with Ahsoka on Mandalore - hah, didn't even realize how many panic attacks Obi-Wan had during their time on-planet - and now being on Coruscant.

 _And not at the Temple._

He shook his head, and went around the kitchen, trying to find a package of Cassius tea. "Well - tell -"

 _Wait - Anakin still thought I don't about Padmé . My god, how long can he keep this up? I never made it a secret about Satine_

"Have a good night, Anakin - lightsaber training at dawn."

" _That hasn't happened since I was a padawan."_ Anakin shook his head, and gave a mock salute before cutting his signal.

Obi-Wan smiled, finally finding the Cassius tea and putting a packet into his steaming mug. He sighed, smelling the instant, gentle aroma.

" _Remember my dear Obi-Wan...I've loved you always. I...always will."_

He closed his eyes, leaning against the counter, trying to control his breathing.

Whatever happened...Obi-Wan would not let Anakin lose his wife.

* * *

"God you're so tiny."

Padmé glanced over at him sitting on the bed, a smile on her face. She felt a bit self-conscious, which was utterly ridiculous. Just...he'd hadn't seen her naked very often - naked and pregnant, that is. Blushing, she walked over to him, standing between his legs and watching him put a gentle hand on her stomach, feeling it experimentally.

"She isn't hurting you?" Anakin asked when he felt a nudge against his hand, glancing at her in concern. "Causing you pain?"

She was tempted to roll her eyes, but that would do no good. Gently, she covered his hand and shook her head. " _He_ is perfectly fine - it's pregnancy, Ani - it's not magical by any means. I can't have my daily pot of caf."

That got him to laugh, wrapping his arms around her, brow resting against her stomach. "You don't look that pregnant - sure you have the correct date?"

"Mmm hmm." Padmé stroked her hands through his hair, listening to him hum in appreciation. He'd been so tense lately, always waking in the night - the night terrors weren't anything new, but now that they involved her…

* * *

Cassius tea - a tea native to the Mandalore system. Supposedly brings good health.

* * *

 _Author's note: The first scene always gets me. Without fail, every time. Damn it Anakin, why did you have to be such an idiot? I've always wanted to get into his head, and yay I finally did :D_

 _I love the scene with Obi- so many feels :( But I do love making my cinnamon rolls suffer so… ;)_

 _Everytime I watch RotS, even just a scene, I have to remember that the movie takes place over several weeks - it's an easy fact to forget when watching it._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


End file.
